gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vincenzo Cilli
Italian- American |affiliations = Leone crime family Salvatore Leone Toni Cipriani (Formerly) Cheryl Ray |vehicles = Black Kuruma Red Banshee (Crushed) Sanchez |voice = Joe Lo Truglio |businesses = Warehouse |weapons = Micro SMG }} Vincenzo "Lucky" Cilli is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the tertiary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, being the main antagonist for the first half of the game. Vincenzo is a member of the Leone Family and Salvatore Leone's current capo at the beginning of the game. Background Having taken advantage of Toni Cipriani's absence to rise within the family, Vincenzo is clean-cut and educated, everything Toni is not. Toni despises Vincenzo on sight. Although there were rumours that he wasn't entirely loyal to the Salvatore, and the LCPD had been keeping tabs on him to investigate it. Events of GTA Liberty City Stories Toni's return and betrayal Vincenzo and Toni share a mutual dislike for each other, and show each other no respect. Vincenzo's attitude and lack of respect towards his mother also infuriates Toni, and on one occasion Toni walks into Vincenzo's warehouse to find him talking to his mother on the phone whilst receiving a blowjob from a prostitute at the same time. When Toni begins to rise too high in the Leone hierarchy for Vincenzo's liking, Vincenzo sends him to pick up his car a few blocks from his office in Trenton and bring it to his lock up in Saint Mark's. The car is being watched by the police and Toni is nearly caught in an ambush. An irate Toni answers Vincenzo's phone call and responds by stating that he quits working for Vincenzo. He then takes Vincenzo's car to the crusher in Harwood and destroys it. Death Later on, when Toni is back in Salvatore's good graces, Vincenzo wants a truce, asking Toni to meet him in the bowels of a docked ship near his warehouse in Atlantic Quays. This is an ambush, however, where Toni is assaulted by several chainsaw-wielding Leone henchmen loyal to Vincenzo. Upon killing them all, Vincenzo emerges with a Micro-SMG, only to be killed by Toni after he explains his new found jealousy towards him for gaining considerable favour with Salvatore. Vincenzo is buried in the cemetery adjacent to the cathedral on Staunton Island. The epitaph on his gravestone reads "Not so lucky after all." Mission Appearances ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Introduction *Home Sweet Home (Boss) *Slacker (Boss) *Dealing Revenge (Boss) *Snuff (Boss) *Smash and Grab (Boss) *Hot Wheels (Boss/Betrayal) *The Made Man (Post-mission phone call) *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade (Boss/Killed) Gallery VincenzoCilli-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Vincenzo. Snuff-GTALCS.jpg|Vincenzo gives orders to Toni. Vini.jpg|Vincenzo in Home Sweet Home. VincenzoCilli-GTALCS-Grave.png|Vincenzo's grave Banshee-GTALCS-HotWheels.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli's red Banshee. Trivia * Although Vincenzo is the tertiary antagonist of the game, he appears in more missions than both Massimo Torini and Paulie Sindacco combined. *Vincenzo is one of four antagonists in the series who disappear after their betrayal and only reappear when they are killed. The others being Big Smoke, Dimitri Rascalov and Billy Grey. However, Vincenzo is the only one who is not killed at the end of his respective game. Navigation ar:فينشينزو سيلي de:Vincenzo Cilli es:Vincenzo Cilli pl:Vincenzo Cilli pt:Vincenzo Cilli Cilli, Vincenzo Cilli, Vincenzo Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Cilli, Vincenzo Cilli, Vincenzo Category:Caporegime Category:Leone crime family